To Everything There is a Season
by FanFicChikk
Summary: You know that famous little moment in a Wolf's life where the whole world shifts and everything becomes perfect? Yeah well it might have been had the first words out the imprints mouth not have been, "Wait… You're alive?" Then not even a breath later two little eyes behind the skirt saying, "Dad?" Yeah, only Seth Clearwater can smile after this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: So Many Changes**

 **I'm back with yet another Seth story!**

 **Let me know if you like it and if I should continue, thanks guys! REVIEWWWW**

"Dammit," Seth cursed as his knee hit the dashboard and all his CD's came crashing down. He scowled at the old jeep. Dust was starting to collect in places he didn't even know dust could get in. Not to mention every time he moves he breaks something, being 6'4 isn't all it's cracked up to be.

A smile appeared on the tired 25 year olds face when he passed the "Welcome to La Push- Population 463" home for the first time in almost 10 years.

In all honesty Seth didn't know if he would stay or for how long. La Push would always be home but it would also always hold sad memories of his past when his family was actually together. The last time he saw Leah they had a huge blowup and he hadn't heard from her in years, except maybe the occasional swipe in her mind when he turned wolf. Now his mom he talked with on a regular basis.

Seth left with the Cullen's to be with Jake, Seth didn't expect to stay for 10 years but he really enjoyed traveling the world with them, and when Jake's family expanded he grew even closer with them. Jake has 3 kid's two boys and a girl.

Seth pulled up in front of the all too familiar brown house with a red roof. He grinned and jumped out of the jeep, "Seth!" A voice yelled. Seth looked up and met the eyes of Emily Uley, his smile grew and he walked quickly as she ran and jumped in his arms. "Oh my god Seth, we missed your cute little butt around here."

"Mommy you said Butt!" A squeal erupted. Seth eyes met that of a small boy, probably 5 or 6. A carbon copy of Emily. His eyes moved back to Emily and he laughed.

Emily's cheek flushed and she turned quickly, "Cruze!"

"What?" The small boy shrugged.

Seth couldn't help but laugh again.

"Sorry," Emily mumbled and led Seth toward the house. She ruffled the boys hair and he hid into her side, "This is my youngest, Cruze."

"Unique." Seth nodded with a smile.

"Yeah," Emily laughed, "You remember Kyra?"

"Cutie with the pigtails!" Seth nodded.

"Not so much anymore, she's fourteen."

"What?!"

"Yep, a lot of crap has happened since you left Sethy, I also have a son, Kaden he's 10."

"Dam-ng," He quickly stuttered.

Emily snorted, "Well come on in, I'll feed ya."

"You know I will never turn down food Ems."

Seth sat with Emily for hours getting lost in the conversation. Even though everything went down with Sam and Leah Seth has always been close with the Uley's. Maybe not as close as with Paul and Rachel because of his contact with them over the years, but nonetheless he can always find a way into the Uley house if possible.

The door opened a few hours later and Sam stumbled in, when his eyes met Seth's he smiled and tackled him in a hug. "I missed you kid." He mumbled into his ear.

"Missed you too, man."

Seth's eyes met Sam's for a long time before he got the hint that it was time to talk business. The whole reason he came back to La Push. "Em, why don't you take the kids out to a movie?"

"Alright," Emily nodded and rustled her children together before leaving out the door.

Sam sat down on the recliner facing Seth. He rested his elbows on his knees. "So, a lot of teens have been changing recently."

"Yeah, that happens when vampires come through the area."

Sam scowled and met Seth's eye, "Not just a few Seth."

Seth raised an eyebrow.

"6."

Seth's eyes shot up to his hairline, "Shit. That's more than when the volturi came here, Sam."

Sam rubbed a hand down his face and stood up pacing, "I know. The strangest part of all is that there hasn't been one damn scent of a vampire in nearly a year. But something is going on I can feel it. But it's been happening for a while now and I'm starting to realize that this isn't my fight."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Sam sat back down roughly, "Seth it's time for me to give up my wolf I should have years ago. I have already talked to Jacob, he's moving himself and his family back down here."

Seth scrunched his eyebrows together in a fine line, "And why didn't he tell me this? Jake tells me everything."

"I asked him not too."

Seth flinched slightly, "And why would you do a thing like that?"

"It's complicated. I can't tell you right now, you will just have to find out in a few days. Until then, you can begin getting reacquainted with the wolves and teach the young ones the ropes."

Seth growled in the back of his throat. "I don't like that you're hiding stuff from me, I drove a hundred thousand miles Sam. I also really don't like that you're ordering me around when you know damn well you aren't my alpha."

"Do I have to be your alpha Seth?" Sam said tightly, "I'm a leader in this tribe and on the council. You shouldn't have to be a wolf to listen to me, you've been taught that since birth." Sam growled right back. Despite him not being Seth's alpha his voice still sent chills down his spine.

Seth looked down ashamed, "You're right. Sorry Sam I'm just on edge. Not to mention I'm really tired and annoyed you won't tell me what I'm even doing here. Pretty sure you would be a little pissed too."

"I said you would find out in a few days."

"Fine, fine." The always passive Seth mumbled, "I'm going home, I need some shut eye."

Sam nodded

Seth went to leave out the screen door then turned around to face Sam and grinned, "Nice talk Sam. I really missed your super encouraging tone."

"Shut up brat, get the hell out of my house."

"You know you love me."

"uh huh."

"You loooooove me." Seth mumbled doing some horribly awkward dance move.

"Seriously, GET OUT!"

"Yes! Only here 6 hours and I already got the famous Sam bellow I've missed so much," Seth narrowly escaped the size 13 shoe aimed at his head on the way out. He couldn't help but chuckle as he climbed in the jeep and continued down the little dirt road. Maybe he missed home more than even he, realized.

"Mom?" Seth mumbled as he walked in his house, everything was abandoned, the house didn't look livable anymore. Seth walked in and the door fell of the hinges, "Shit!" He mumbled quickly and slowly lowered it to the ground. He poked his head in the rest of the way and it looked like something from a movie. There was dust everywhere and the house was starting to get that musky smell. He cussed when a rat made its way out of cabinet and back into the wall, he picked his phone up and dialed his mom.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"….Yes?"

"Why does our house look like something out of The Evil Dead?"

Sue snorted, "Wait." She mumbled after laughing a bit, "Seth are you in La Push?"

"Yes." A quick pause, "Are you not?"

There was another awkward pause before Sue answered, "Not exactly. Come to Charlie Swan's house and we'll talk. I can't believe you're home Seth!" Then the line went dead.

Seth looked at the phone confused before he drove the quick drive to Charlie's house when he pulled up to the curb he slowed and his jaw dropped at the site of the house. It was much cleaner and fancier than he remembered. There was a water fountain in the front yard along with flowers lining the house and a new greenish paint on the outside. Suddenly before he could cross the side of the jeep to the front yard completely his mom came barreling out of the house more urgently than Emily had and attacked him, she clutched onto him like a monkey and he held her with the same urgency in his arms.

"I missed you son."

"I missed you too mom, so much."

Sue's body shook as tears started soaking his shoulder, "Aw mom please don't cry. Please. I'm here now and I'm apparently here for good."

"What?" Sue mumbled, pulling back with a giant grin on her face, mixed with slight worry.

"Yep, with everything that's happening Jake is coming back and so am I. I still don't understand why I'm here completely. But I guess I'll figure it out."

Sue's eyes widened, and she stepped back away from Seth. "What mom? Do you know something?"

"I know a lot." Sue mumbled looking at the ground. Before he could question anything she led him to the stairs of the house and he sat beside her. He could tell she didn't want him going in the house but he didn't question it for the moment. "I guess I should start with saying I live with Charlie now."

Seth's eyes snapped to Sue. "What?"

Sue bit her lip, "Me, Leah, and Charlie… live here."

Seth saw red, he stood abruptly and turned on his mother. "What the hell? Leah is okay with this? Leah is here? You told me you didn't know where Leah was and she has been here the whole damn time?!"

"Seth," Sue's voice pleaded.

"No? What else haven't you told me? I can tell you're hiding something. Everyone seems to be hiding something! I know I was gone but you could have told me over the phone we talked every other day for god's sake."

Sue's eyes watered with shame, "I know baby. I'm so sorry it was for your own good, you will understand soon."

"And why does everyone keep saying that?!" Seth stood and nearly stomped to the edge of the grass.

"Seth!" Sue tried pleading again.

"No, I don't feel like talking anymore. Don't wait up I'll find somewhere else to stay tonight. My own family has been lying to me."

Seth slammed his door on the jeep and drove off fast from the small neighborhood in Forks. He just needed to drive. Something to calm his nerves. He continued to drive the route outside of Forks and continued straight for miles. The sun was starting to set and another Jake Owen song played in the background. Seth bobbed his knee to the music, humming along because he sounds like shit and he knows he does so humming is a fair in-between.

He squinted slightly, nearly 13 miles ahead of him he could make out a car smoking. He glanced toward the woods then back at the car, this was out of La Push territory, a perfect snack for any vampire passing through the territory. Seth sighed and pulled his jeep up in front of the car. He couldn't see anyone near and he got out. "Um, Hello?"

"I got a crowbar and I know how to use it." A very high pitched, panicked voice threatened.

Seth smirked and backed away, resting his hip against his jeep. "Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Ugh!" The voice scoffed in utter disgust making Seth chuckle.

Slowly but surely a tall girl made her way out from behind the bug, with a crowbar in one hand and a shovel in the other. Seth's eyes automatically fell on her legs, they were so long they just kept going, the dress she was wearing helped the cause even more. Her body was fit and athletic. And her long dark hair fell to nearly her hips. She looked to be somewhat Quileute but noticeably not completely.

When her eyes finally met his Seth's world shifted nothing mattered but her in that moment. Not even her body though. It was like a life. Like a life full of happiness all in one moment. His heart felt like it could burst any second. He could see her in every light and his entire body singled from the top of his hair that annoyingly sticks up in the back to the very tip of his toes.

His moment was interrupted when both of her weapons fell to the ground and the beauty gawked at him, "Wait… I thought you were dead?"

"What?" Seth asked surprised, completely shocked by the first words out of his imprints mouth.

"Seth….." The girl whispered slowly.

That whisper registered in the very back of his brain. His childhood classmate, and first time, the day before he went wolf then disappeared a few months later for 10 years. Holy crap his imprint was the girl he lost his virginity too then walked out on and never came back to the state again… oh boy. "Liv?"

Olivia blushed and looked away, "No one has called me that since high school."

Seth started to say something back but another voice interrupted his own, "Mom can I come out now?"

Before he could even think a small boy probably 8 poked his head around the car and upon seeing the man instantly hid behind his mother, his bright blue eyes contrasted with his dark skin. More Quileute than his mother. His hair was super curly like hers though and stuck up in all different directions. When his eyes met Seth another chill went through his body, "Dad?"

Every bone in his body stuck together. Seth's eyes slowly widened and he couldn't move from his contracted position, he was standing completely frozen staring deeply into Olivia's eyes. "Dad." Seth mumbled confused. The word seemed like poison coming from his lips, he hadn't said it in so long.

"Dad," Olivia nodded. She pulled her son closer to her body. "Seth… We have so much to talk about. I thought you were DEAD, they told me, I can't believe you're standing in front of me right now." Olivia's voice shook.

"Wait, who told you. What the hell is going on?"

"Sam told me. Sam and the entire council told me. They all lied to me." Olivia said, as if talking to herself. She looked up to Seth with tears in her eyes. "Seth… Everyone lied to me, I'm so sorry."

A tremor shook throughout her body and her knees went weak. Seth propelled his body forward and caught her before she went crashing into the pavement. "Olivia!" He yelled, patting her on the cheek. "Liv, wake up! Please!" He felt her pulse and sighed when he felt it, automatically thinking the worst.

"Mom!" The ringing in his ears left him and he finally registered the little boy panicking beside him. He glanced over at him.

"Hey, buddy it's going to be okay."

The small blue eyes glared daggers at him before he continued shaking his mom. Seth looked around and realized she needed to go to the hospital, since she still wasn't waking up.

Seth stood with her in his arms and put her in the front seat, he looked at the boy frozen on the ground. "Hey, we're going to take your mom to a doctor okay?"

The boy shook his head

"We have too."

Again a headshake, Seth cursed under his breath and went to stand in front of the boy when a minute full of pleading didn't work he picked the screaming kid up and sat him in the back of the jeep. He wondered briefly if it was kidnapping when the child was his. He continued to fight but reluctantly sat still when Seth told him his mom needed him to be brave. "So what's your name buddy?"

Blue eyes met his in the rearview mirror, but they just widened and didn't say anything back to him. The word 'Dad' continued to echo throughout Seth's head.

"Matty," The bell like voice of his angel finally said. Seth's eyes widened and he looked over at Liv, she was smiling at him. Seth slowed the jeep until it rumbled against the rumble guards on the side of the road then he put the jeep in park. "Matthew Harrison Clearwater."

"It sounds like my dad." Seth whispered, choking up slightly at the thought.

"That's the point." Olivia nodded, glancing back at Matt in the back seat.

"Matt." The boy finally spoke, glaring slightly at his mother.

Seth let out a giant laugh and threw his head back. Olivia couldn't help but join him, laughing really hard as well. They were all completely confused, but there was a level of comfort inside that little jeep that Seth hadn't felt since before his dad died.

"Matty." Seth grinned, nodding back at the boy. The glare was then directed at Seth, but that made Seth only grin more.

"Soooooo, what now?" Olivia asked. Swallowing the lump in her throat and looking at Seth.

Seth thought long and hard about that statement before he met the ocean blue eyes that were only a tiny bit less intense than Matty's. "I have no idea."

The thought in the back of his head however was…La Push population- 464

 **REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW! LET ME KNOW WHAT KIND OF FOLLOWING, IF ANY, I HAVE!**


	2. Chapter 2: I messed up, BIG TIME

**Wow this response was incredible! I'm in utter shock…. Now if only I could get those reviews ;) REVIEWWW loveys**

 **Chapter 2: I messed up, BIG TIME.**

* * *

I can get him." Seth mumbled awkwardly. Seeing how much Liv was struggling with trying to handle an unconscious Matty. It didn't help matters that her hands had been shaking since she saw Seth. He knew there was a part of her that was in shock and that tomorrow she would likely have a full blown panic attack.

"No I got it." Olivia continued struggling, but still couldn't hardly move Matt.

"Liv, it's really not a big deal just let me.."

"Fine." Olivia snapped a little harsher than necessary, "I guess he's yours too now." She mumbled under her breath so Seth chose to ignore that little comment.

He slid his hands under Matt's body and easily hiked the boy up onto his hip. He held his head securely and walked side by side with Olivia. She threw open the door of their little cabin. Seth looked around and frowned. The house was more of a shoe-box than a home. So tiny.

"This ones his." Olivia whispered quietly. Motioning toward his room. Seth followed where she directed and gently took Matt in his room, he pulled off his shoes and laid the blanket over his body.

He glanced around the room. Matt was obviously into sports. Every inch of the wall behind his bed was covered in posters of football, basketball, and baseball players. He smiled softly as he saw the picture of Matt with football gear on, one arm wrapped around the ball and the other hanging loosely at his side. He was grinning at the camera. Seth couldn't help but notice he had his smile. As he looked closer at the picture he realized he saw a lot of himself in Matt.

Matt's hair is longer, an early Justin Bieber style whereas Seth's is short. It reminded Seth a lot of his hairstyle before he went wolf, His eyes are all Olivia. Completely blue and piercing contrasted with his dark skin. But his facial shape, teeth, smile, ears, nose, all Seth.

"He's the Quarterback." Olivia's voice startled Seth, Seth jumped forgetting he was in the same room as her still. He stared at her for a second. He forgot how gorgeous she was, and now she looked even prettier. Her hair was the same long length and her body was sculpted perfectly.

"Quarterback huh?" He mumbled, forcing his eyes away from her body.

"Yep, he's good too. He just got offered to be on the all-star team but I don't know if I'm going to let it happen. He's still a kid after all."

Seth nodded his understanding. "We need to talk." He mumbled after a pause. He didn't look at Olivia, simply stared at the picture of Matt. He glanced down at his peaceful body then back toward the door. Olivia nodded slightly and moved toward the bed. She bent down and kissed Matt's head.

"Goodnight, Baby. Your momma loves you."

Seth's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to say something along those lines or if he was supposed to kiss him like Olivia had or if that would be weird, so he settled for patting him on the back and awkwardly following Olivia out. He shut the door with a click and followed her to the couch.

"Where's your room?" Seth mumbled, looking around noticing it wasn't anywhere he could see.

He looked at Olivia and her cheeks were flaming red. "That was it." She mumbled ashamed.

Understanding came over Seth no wonder there weren't many toys in there. Holy crap what has he done. His family has struggled so much, his imprint, his son. "I'm so sorry." His voice cracked as he said the words.

"S'not your fault."

There was an awkward pause between them. Seth didn't know what to say and neither did Olivia. So they just sat there. Shoulder to shoulder without saying a word.

"You're mad at me." Seth finally said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Olivia asked, ripping her head toward him.

"I can feel it. You may not be mad at me for abandoning Matt. But you're mad I left you. That I never said goodbye after I took your virginity."

"I..." Olivia quickly mumbled. "Yeah." She said, not denying the fact that she was pretty pissed. Who does that!? Douche bags. Douche bags do that.

"I'll make it up to you Olivia." Seth said, seriously. His eyes connected with hers and Olivia felt chills down her spine.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? He's my son. You're my..." Seth choked over his words, "You are very important to me Olivia. I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day I left here when I was 15."

Olivia laughed bitterly, "That's the biggest load of shit I've ever heard."

Seth's throat instantly dried and his heart panged, if he would've been a wolf he would have whimpered. "What?"

Olivia's eyes hardened and she stood, looking harshly at Seth. "If you would have cared that much you would have came back. You NEVER came back Seth. Not for 10 years. TEN years. So yeah they shouldn't have lied to me and told me you were dead. But if you really cared that much you would've came back. Now you did come back and you imprinted on me, and you think that it's going to make everything okay."

Seth's eyes bugged out of his head, "How the hell do you know about imprinting?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I know everything Seth. But anyways, don't come back in here and just expect me to fall in love with you because that's not happening. You're first and foremost Matt's father and I would never deny you that." Her eyes went from fierce to severely hurt. "But please don't come in here and act like you care after you abandoned me for 10 years. Because that's not fair." Her voice broke at the end of her sentence, and her body shook like a leaf.

"Livy," Seth said, his voice pitiful. Every word she said was worse than someone beating the crap out of him, it hurt. Bad.

"We can talk another time okay? We can figure this out tomorrow. Right now I have to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Seth."

Then she led him to the door, gave an awkward little wave and nearly slammed the door in his face. Seth continued staring at the door and his heart broke completely when he heard her sobs against the door. He wanted more then anything to rip open the door and hold her in his arms but he couldn't do that.

So he turned toward the woods, he thought about all the places he could go but they all ended with the same thing- liars. So instead he turned wolf, curled up against the tree in the forests edge and let the water fall from his big sandy wolf eyes, in unison with his imprints until the sun started coming up then they both fell asleep from utter exhaustion.

* * *

 **(Seth's POV)**

Two hours of sleep after falling asleep I was ripping through the trees, when I saw Sam's house my body vibrated with anger. I threw open the door. "Sam. We need to talk." I demanded in a still voice.

Sam's head peeped around the corner and Emily came hiding behind him a bit. "Alone." Then I walked out of his house back to the woods and into the clearing.

I could feel Sam's steps behind me but I was too busy clenching my fists and steadying my breathing to actually pay attention to him. As soon as I got to the meadow I turned my attention on him. "Why the hell did you tell Olivia I was dead?"

Sam's jaw dropped open. His eyebrows were raised and his eyes scared, I could tell for once in his life he didn't know what or how to handle a situation. "So I'm guessing you met Matt to then?"

"That wasn't what I fucking asked Sam."

Sam flinched at my tone. He took a deep breath before meeting my eyes again. "Seth. Okay. Let's just get into this." He rubbed a hand down his neck, "You had to leave with Jacob. Those vampires were after you since you killed Riley. There was no other option. So you left then when you came back to fight for Renesmee and joined Jacob's pack, and everything it all just fell into place for you. You had a family again, even if they were vampires."

"I didn't ask why you thought it was okay Sam I asked why you told her I was dead."

"I'm getting there! So after everything went down and that night before you became a wolf when you ran Olivia followed you Seth."

I looked up in shock at Sam. "Well not wolf you, but she followed the human you that eventually turned into a wolf. She eventually got lost in the woods and a vampire came upon a nice snack."

My blood stopped running through my veins as I digested Sam's words. "Well we saved her, she found out about the wolves she said she would keep the secret. You were gone. We didn't tell her because you were a young wolf. We thought everything was okay. That was until Billy Black saw a 6 month pregnant Olivia Dylon in the supermarket."

Sam's eyes met mine a minute. Then he looked away again, coward.

"You couldn't come back Seth, it was too soon. And quite frankly Olivia couldn't leave so we did what we thought we had to. We told her you were dead. Besides we didn't want to mess up imprinting for you. This is the first time EVER an outsider has known about the wolves."

"She's not an Outsider. She's my imprint and my sons mother."

Sam's eyes met mine in shock, he for some reason obviously didn't think she was going to be my imprint, "She was an outsider Seth. It was hard on her, she is only half Quileute."

"Well of course it was hard on her dammit! You thought hiding my son and the love of my life from me was somehow PROTECTING us!? Well I have a little newsflash for you Sam. That isn't your damn job. You don't get to just do that. And I HATE you for it. I hate you so damn much and I quite frankly don't care if I ever say another word to you again. YOU made that decision. Tell me now, why the hell did no one else say anything. What. Did. You. Do."

"I alpha ordered it."

I nodded, yep, I expected that.

"And what else. Because there has to be a reason. My own mother didn't tell me?"

"The council agreed. That if anyone told you, or her. They would be kicked off the council and asked to leave."

My eyes bugged out of my head and I saw nothing but red. I attacked. Instinct. I've never been so pissed off in my entire life. I immediately went for his throat, on instinct. Sam turned into his wolf too and the fight was on, I couldn't hear his thoughts. All I could think was the enemy, I don't really know how you can tell if someone is winning or not but all I know is that I think I was winning because blood was pouring from Sam's body. Eventually he quit fighting and I continued ripping into his flesh.

"SETH STOP!" a voice screamed but I couldn't really make out who it was, I was more interested in killing Sam.

 _"Seth!"_ My alpha's voice rang throughout my ears. _"STOP. NOW."_

I whimpered and slowly let me teeth un-clenched from Sam's body, when I did he fell to the ground. His eyes weren't opening. _"Shit."_ I heard Jacob think, and before I knew what was happening a shift came over me and I could hear multiple voices in my head.

It was an intense change and I felt myself get insanely more powerful, I could even feel myself growing almost. I felt huge. Invincible,

 _"Dammit Seth,"_ Jacob's thoughts echoed throughout my head, _"Look what you did."_

Jacob's eyes looked to the right. I followed his gaze and my eyes fell on Sam, his eyes were open now but they looked tired. He was bleeding out. Every part of him was defeated and broken. I whimpered at the site of him.

 _"Yeah, YOU did that Seth."_ Jacob was glaring at me, I could feel his disappointment in waves. It made me feel horrible. Feeling your alpha's wrath was like when you were little and your mom said she was disappointed in you, only times 100. _"Go get Carlisle they are helping us move in, pick up my scent and follow it. And hurry your sorry ass up."_

I ran faster than I ever have in wolf form, when I got to the house I didn't even take time to look at it, I merely changed back, pulled my clothes on while running and met Edward on the lawn. Carlisle zipped past me and ran out into the forest. Edward heard my thoughts.

"Yeah I did hear your thoughts. I'm so disappointed in you Seth." Edward said, I felt like he was talking to Renesmee when she was small or one of his grandchildren not me.

"But… Did you also see what he did to me Edward? I missed out on my child's LIFE because of him."

"Yeah, well you could have missed out on a lot more had Jacob not shown up in time."

I hung my head, I knew he was right. It was the oldest law within the pack. No pack member should ever kill another member and if they do, that means death for the murderer. And the murderer's family would be asked to leave and to never return to La Push again. But I didn't want to actually kill him! I was just so mad I couldn't even control my wolf it just took over, reaching out to kill the person that hurt me and my imprint.

"I messed up."

About the time I said that Carlisle and Jacob came through carrying Sam. He looked even worse in human form. He was bruised and broken everywhere. I followed them into the downstairs room with many beds in it, I looked around confused on what the room was for. "Nessie's idea. For the Pack." I nodded uncomfortably at Edward.

"He'll be fine," Carlisle finally said, "You're lucky though, had Jacob not have gotten there when he did he would have completely bled out, I was able to take Jacob's blood and do a transfusion on site. Luckily I can take those items from the hospital most Doctors can't. Seth you were very Lucky."

After he said those words to me and he and Edward left it was only me, Jacob, and an unconscious Sam left. "Emily is a mess," Jacob said, looking at Sam instead of me. "I won't let her see him like this."

"I messed up Jacob," My voice cracked slightly.

"Yeah, you did."

"Did you know?" I asked tightly, referring to Liv and Matty.

"No, I didn't."

I snapped my eyes to Jacob, "Then you know how mad I am! What if it was your kid Jacob?!"

"That doesn't excuse this!" Jacob snapped, motioning toward Sam. "You could have KILLED him Seth." He said, through clenched teeth. He was looking at me sharply. "Do you know what I would have had to do if you killed him? I would have had to kill you. No way around it. I would have had to kill you Seth. You almost murdered one of our brothers."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled ashamed. I mean sure I was pissed but I didn't want to actually kill Sam.

Jacob glared at me, "Sorry doesn't make it right this time." I snapped my eyes up to him confused, "I don't even know what to do with you Seth. If it was anyone else I would have already beat the shit out of you. I would have put you in your place faster than you would've known what hit you."

I looked away from Jacob.

"I think you need to leave until you can get your anger under control."

"NO," A voice croaked before I could rebuttal. Sam's eyes were open and he was looking at us. He healed so much in the little time he had been in here, he was still bruised but things seemed much better. He didn't look ready to die anymore. "It was my fault I deserved it."

"You didn't deserve to almost die, Sam." Jacob said softly.

"Yeah well I deserved to be beaten to a pulp that's why I didn't fight back. " His voice was weak, "It's been eating at me for years keeping this secret and I'm sorry Seth. I feel so much better now, honestly. And if you're still mad at me I understand. But know, I thought I was protecting you both."

"I forgive you," I whispered against every fiber in my body. I didn't want to say the words and I don't know if I truly meant them but I do know that no matter what Sam did or has done or will ever do I NEVER wanted to kill him.

"No you don't, but it's okay." Sam mumbled before falling back asleep. His eyes fluttered back open though as soon as they were out, he looked at Jacob. "I don't want people to know. This stays between my family, yours, and Seth."

Jacob nodded slightly, "Sleep Sam."

Jacob looked at me and grabbed the scruff of my neck I swallowed hard and allowed him to lead me out of the room, when we got outside he threw me roughly against a tree. "Seth, this was the stupidest thing I've ever saw a pack member do. You're damn lucky Sam was so understanding. That could have been so much worse."

"I know."

Jacob glared at me, "I never thought I would have to worry about you in the anger department Seth. Maybe I was wrong."

"Jacob. It was one mistake. It will never happen again. I promise."

There was a long pause before Jacob came over and grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. "it sure as hell better not because I can't have my beta acting like that EVER again."

"Beta?" I asked in awe, looking at Jacob confused.

For the first time since I'd seen Jacob he smiled. "Yeah you brat who else? You've always been my right hand wolf. That is if I can trust you, after today I'm not so sure."

"No Jacob." I shook my head fiercely, "That was a mistake and it will never happen again, never."

"Okay then." Jacob nodded, "I hope not Seth, because if it does I will be forced to ask you to leave the pack. You know that right? If anything like this happens again?"

"It won't." I said, sternly.

"See that it doesn't." Jacob nodded, he smiled slightly and reached over and ruffled my hair. "Come on and tell me about this kid of yours."

"Why do you and Sam still treat me like a child, I'm 25 not 15, I have a nine year old kid!"

"You're just so cute," Jacob mocked in an uncomfortably high pitched voice. "So freaking adorable." He mumbled again, pinching my cheeks.

It was hard to believe not 5 minutes ago he was threatening to kick me out of La Push and now he's calling me "Freaking adorable" part of being the alpha I guess. It was kind of like a slap in the face to think that Jacob was really telling me I might have to leave. My best friend. Man, I really messed up didn't I?

* * *

"Blue forty-two. Blue Forty-two, down set…. HIKE." I watched as Matt backed up and moved his feet in an elegant way. He almost floated on air. He took a little two step and threw the ball, it soared through the air my way, so I ran out of the woods and caught it.

Matt's eyes widened. "Shit, man. You scared me."

My eyes widened and I clutched the ball to my chest. I appraised him slightly with a raised eyebrow, he shifted from foot to foot. His dark cheeks turned a pink color and I fought the urge to chuckle- busted. "Your mom know you talk like that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, throwing the ball back to him.

Matt caught the ball easily between his hands. He looked at the ball then back at me, "Nah she would prolly' smack me upside the head. So how about you do me a favor and not say anything?" He threw the ball harshly back.

I caught it and looked it over a second before I tossed it off to the side then looked at my kid. This kid was me. He was mine. "Yeah your secret is safe with me this time but next time it might be me you're watching out saying it in front of, huh?"

"Why, you aren't the boss of me?" Oh here we go

"Well I mean I am your dad."

Cold blue eyes met mine, "You show up in my life after nine years and decide it's time to be a dad?"

"Hey, that's not fair. I didn't even know you existed."

"Ditto." Matt mumbled. Looking out into the woods. "Well I guess I knew who you were, mom told me all kinda stories, but I didn't actually know you." His eyes softened when he met mine, "Why didn't you ever come back for her? You left my mom all alone."

My heart dropped, he was completely right. "You know buddy, I could give you some big excuse about how I thought it was too keep her safe and all kinds of shit but the truth is I made a mistake. The biggest mistake of my life, and I hope I can make it up to her and to you."

Matt nodded. He went to pick up his ball then walked backwards to their little shoe-box house. "Well, don't do flowers. Mom doesn't like that. And don't do chocolate either, she isn't too into that either."

"Wait, what? What does she like then?"

Matt gave me a little mischievous shrug, "You'll have to figure that one out yourself."

"So does this mean you're going to give me a chance then?"

Matt finally acted like a kid, for the first time since I met him. He merely laughed, well I guess it was more of a giggle then slammed the door to their house. Well either he hates me or he tolerates me. One way or another I just got a door slammed in my face, well at least he's talking to me now.

I could feel eyes on me so I tore my gaze to the window. Livy. She was staring at me out the window as the sun fell behind the sky and darkness overcame the earth in the same moment. Her eyes studied mine for a lone time, she was doing dishes. I watched as Matty stole her attention, she pulled her gaze from me and turned to him, laughing at something he said. I continued watching through the window as they sat down for supper.

Olivia came to the window once more. She caught my gaze and stared into my eyes, I slowly raised my hand and kind of waved. She squinted at me, and I saw a smile in her eyes, but as quickly as it was there it was gone, and the blinds were pulled tightly together. I saw the shadow of her body stand there another minute before I heard Matt's voice call her back to the table so she sat back and had dinner with our son.

I sighed deeply and looked back at the woods, my home. I transformed back into wolf form and settled into the same spot I was last night. This time though I didn't hear Olivia cry. I heard her sit down and talk about her day with Matt, the fourth grade is actually pretty damn interesting when it's your kid talking about it. Matt fell asleep in the middle of the story about the class frog mysteriously escaping. Then the lights in the house went out, and the bed squeaked as Livy climbed into bed with Matt and she was asleep to.

My eyes drifted away and I fell asleep along with my family with the sounds of the secadas echoing off the forest walls.

* * *

 **Let me know what y'all think. Do you think Seth should really forgive Sam? Or was this too big a problem to actually forgive….. HMMMM let me know!**

 **o.O Seth being aggressive….Yeah that was a new one for me! Did I do alright?**

 **Answer these questions in the review section and I will answer you back next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Pups

**Chapter 3: The Pups**

 **y'all are amazing, you know what's even more amazing? Getting even more feedback ;)**

 **Review y'all *1,000,000,000 kissy faces***

* * *

 _"Dude's out cold."_

 _"Not for long."_

 _"He's gonna flip."_

Seth could hear the numerous voices in his head. He jerked his head up and his ears raised. He tried to focus on the voices and make out who was talking but he didn't know any of them _. "That's because we just turned into beasts. The best beasts of them all."_ One higher pitched voice laughed a bit.

Seth's wolf ears perked up and he slowly fluttered his eyes open, when he did he was nearly nose to nose with a much smaller black wolf than himself. He growled and jumped away, running backwards into the tree behind him in the process. _"Shit dude, calm down big guy."_ The kid laughed, cocking a challenging look toward Seth.

Seth growled again and took a step forward causing the kid to take a step back. He glanced quickly toward the small home where his imprint and son were still asleep. He then motioned his head toward the woods with a stern countenance.

The kid gulped slightly and ran in the direction he was told _. "What's your name?"_ Seth asked gruffly as they ran, he sounded much more like a man in the presence of a child than he did when he was with Sam or Jacob.

He could briefly hear the echo of the other boys, but he decided to tune them out. _"Kyler."_ The boy smiled cockily. Seth wanted to kill him already. Too much like Paul for his own good.

 _"Why are you out running? Did Jake put you up to this?"_

 _"He said you would teach us! He also told me to be the one to wake you, he said I act just like you."_

Seth raised an eyebrow in wolf form. To most it would've been quite amusing to see a wolf appear so human. _"I seriously doubt that."_ Seth thought before he could stop it. Kyler looked at his new idol hurt before glancing away quickly. His big wolf ears fell back and he whined. Seth sighed, feeling bad. _"Sorry kid I just didn't get enough sleep. I swear I'm not usually an asshole."_

Kyler's eyes lit up and he laughed. _"S'okay."_

Kyler led the way until they met up with 3 other wolves. They were all small. One of them however looked bigger than the rest, stronger. Seth looked them all over for a second before cocking his head to the side. As soon as he was about to talk Jacob's voice invaded his head _. "I'm going to patrol with Embry, I've taught them some but you can finish up beta. The other two already are caught up since they phased a month ago. Their names are Mike and Sarah."_

Seth's ears perked up, _"Sarah?"_

 _"Yep. Now we have 3 shewolfs,"_ he about said the last ones names but a fierce growl cut him off. The smallest of the group. A pure white wolf, with big brown eyes was baring their teeth. Seth chuckled slightly, well hello to you too.

The girl turned and growled harder at Seth. Seth narrowed his eyes and growled back in warning. _"You better watch yourself."_ Jacob's voice echoed in their heads. _"Callie. Don't growl at people unless you want to start something."_

 _"Who said I didn't want to start something?"_

Jacob's sigh echoed around in their minds _. "Callie. Shut up. I'm getting tired of this shit. Just shut up."_ The authority in his voice was thick and while it sent a chill down Seth's spine it didn't have the same effect it did on the pups. Their noses were nearly to the ground.

Seth smirked, _"Alright if we're gonna do this. Let's do it human. This is weird as crap trying to hold a conversation in wolf form. You guys are looking at me like I'm Jesus or something."_ Seth noted that the last the one with the longest hair dragging the ground hung back and slightly rolled his eyes. Attitude problem? Or more mature? Guess we'll find out.

When they all phased back and changed they looked completely different. In wolf form they all appeared pretty much the same: 4 paws, 2 eyes, 1 tail. But in human form they all had their own hair styles, jaws, eye colors, even sizes... And in Callie's case, genders.

Seth noticed the bright green eyes first, "Kyler?" He asked. The boy grinned at him with his pearly whites. His hair was shaggy, but not too long like two of the boys. It fell about to his neck, it oddly reminded him of Matt. He was a bit smaller than the other two boys, but still way bigger than Callie. He even looked more baby like in the face.

"Yep." Kyler nodded rapidly.

His eyes then fell on the only girl of the group. She was teeny tiny. His eyes nearly fell out of his head when he took in her height. Surely this little thing would grow more. She couldn't be more then about 5'3.. Which is completely and utterly Unfathomable for a wolf. "Whatchu starin at?" She mumbled hotly. His eyes fell on her again, he also noticed her age. Like Kyler she had a major baby face but hers was even more noticeable. She was a child. Not a teenager. A baby. A kid. She didn't even have the girl parts yet, well boobs kind of but more like a little girl just now growing into her body where it's at that awkward stage where her legs are her whole body, "How old are you?"

"12."

Seth's jaw dropped, he glanced around at the rest of them. "How old are all of you?"

Kyler spoke first, "13. I'm in 8th grade. Callie is in 7th." Callie nodded.

"14," the biggest boy said. He wasn't even big. In comparison to Seth he was short. Little even. They all had muscles sure, but nothing like Seth had when he first turned. This confused him. How are they wolves if they're tiny and why does Jake have children out here? Then again he wasn't much older than him when he turned. Maybe that's why Jake was having him teach them.

"12." The last boy nodded.

He looked at the biggest one. "What's your name?"

"Zac." He smiled.

Seth nodded

"And you?"

The boy with the longest hair frowned. He didn't look excited like all the others... Well Seth wouldn't exactly call Callie excited but, he knew it was all an act. He could see the hunger in her eyes. "Jase." The kid mumbled then looked away.

Seth looked at all 4 of them. They looked way too young to be in this position. He couldn't help but feel bad for them. They didn't ask for this. And who the hell knows why they all turned. Seth's blood boiled a little but he pushed that thought in the back of his mind and focused on helping the kids learn.

Seth was glad he wasn't in wolf form, because as he taught and lectured he couldn't help but think about how he broke pack code and how easily he could've killed Sam. He would quickly push those thoughts away but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about it. Eventually the sun started setting and Jacob strolled up watching them. They were just messing around then, Kyler and Zac were wrestling while Callie was rolling her eyes at them and Jase was off by himself watching the ocean.

"How did it go?" Jake asked, standing beside Seth with his arms crossed.

Seth shrugged, "fine." He said tersely.

Jacob's head turned toward Seth and he raised an eyebrow, nudging him in the shoulder. "Problem?" He said a little tightly.

Seth narrowed his eyes in the face of his alpha. "Hell yes there's a problem Jake. Why do you a have them out here? They're babies."

Jake sighed. "You think I don't know that Seth? Paul and Jared both told me they are retiring too."

Seth's eyes fell open as he stared at Jacob. "What?"

"Yep. Maybe this is why all the young ones are turning the pack is starting to die off. La push still needs protecting?"

"Jacob," Seth frowned. "There were years where there wasn't even a pack. If that was the case why? There hasn't been a vampire through the area since the Cullens left. That doesn't even make since."

Jacob's eyes hardened and his voice strained. "I never thought about that, shit Seth. I don't know." He paused and yelled for Zac and Kyler to knock it off before looking at Seth again. "But it's something. I can FEEL it in every bone in my body. I could feel it in Alaska but now it's even worse since the pack expanded. Something bad is about to happen. I feel like this is the spirits warning me to get ready. So that's what I'm doing and if that means using the pups then I guess I have to. I don't want to but I don't really have a choice."

Seth nodded his understand, "I hear you man." He glanced off in the direction of Jase. "You got it here? I'm gonna go talk to Jase."

Jacob nodded. "Yep, and Seth?" Seth turned around and faced Jacob. "He prefers Jay."

Seth smiled in appreciation and nodded at his long best friend before jogging off to the secluded 12 year old. God 12 year old, Seth thought to himself, this is so freaken messed up. Seth slowly approached the boy so he wouldn't scare him. His hair fell to nearly his shoulder blades, yep someone needs a haircut. When Jay turned to face Seth, Seth nearly flinched the look he gave him clearly said get the hell away from me. "Hey buddy," He said softly, ignoring the look. Seth sat hesitantly beside him, Jay looked at him another minute before glancing back toward the ocean. "Don't like to talk?"

Jay glanced at him sideways, "I seriously doubt anything we talk about it going to be interesting to me. I don't wanna talk about vampires, I don't wanna talk about being a wolf, and I sure as hell don't want to talk about being your so called brother."

Seth whistled low, "You have a lot of anger in your little body." He was grinning but Jay wasn't returning the look. "Well okay let's not talk about that lets talk about your life."

Jay's head snapped to Seth, his eyes were wide and he looked left to right quickly. He was very obviously panicking. Seth raised an eyebrow and gently touched his arm, "Hey you okay?"

Jay flinched under his touch and quickly got up from the log. He walked quickly away from Seth before turning around again when Seth yelled out to him, "Look I don't want to talk. Just leave me alone!"

"Jay, it's okay."

"Why did you even come over here?"

Seth's eyes softened, "Because whether you want to hear it or not we are brothers now and I care about your well being."

Jay laughed bitterly, "Until a week ago when I became a wolf you didn't give a crap what I did, how my life or family was, or who I even was. So do us both a favor, stay away from me. I'll do your little training sessions and kill your vampires but I'm not doing this chick-flick stuff." Then he stormed off. He seemed entirely more mature than 12 and something about that bothered Seth. It might have had to do with the fact that the kid was only TWELVE years old. His own kid was barely 9, that's only a 3 year difference and the thought of Matthew turning in only 3 short years made Seth want to throw up.

Seth watched as Jay asked Jake to leave and Jake nodded then he phased and ran off. When Seth wandered back over to the little group he stood shoulder to shoulder with Jacob again, "So what do you know about Jay?"

Jacob looked at Seth surprised, "You noticed something off too huh?"

"Yeah." Seth frowned.

"I'm not sure all I know is that he is super good at hiding his thoughts and I don't just mean hide them by thinking of other things, I swear sometimes it's like he just shuts off his thoughts completely. I've been trying to research but haven't really gotten anywhere."

Seth hadn't noticed that before but then again his thoughts were more focused on Kyler than the rest of them. "Will you take Kyler and Zac home?"

Seth looked at Jacob surprised, "Why? They are wolves they can run home."

Jacob chuckled, "Seth they are also only 13 and 14 years old. I have to go get them from their house and let their parents know where they are."

Seth laughed without humor and shook his head. "Man this shit is weird. When did we become a daycare?"

Jacob snorted, "I don't know man."

Seth nodded, "So you said just them what about Callie? And why did you just let Jay run off?"

Jacob pursed his lips, "Well Callie lives down the road from me. But Jay is something different all together, I have never even seen his house. He always just shows up to where I'm at. I had to convince the others parents to let me council them and things but I have never even met Jay's parents."

"And that didn't send warning bells off to you?" Seth raised as eyebrow.

Jacob glared, "Well I've only been here a few days Seth, besides I told you I'm researching."

Seth frowned and didn't say anything back, "Zac, Kyler! Let's go. My jeep is in the woods by Livy's house. I'm taking you home."

Both boys ran in Seth's direction and phased on command they ran the short distance to the house. Seth noticed that Olivia's car still wasn't back yet. It was probably in a shop somewhere that probably wasn't a fun bill to pay. Seth frowned and phased back, watching as the other boys did the same. When they changed both kids went behind trees and got dressed. Seth couldn't help but laugh over the years he had just grown accustomed to changing in front of the guys. He probably saw more dicks than a gay guy, he thought to himself.

"So, what do y'all know about Jase?" When he asked the question and glanced at the boys in the rear-view mirror he noticed both of them staring at one another nervously. "Well?" Seth pushed.

Finally Zac shrugged, "He's younger than us. All we know is he acts pretty damn emo."

Seth narrowed his eyes and growled slightly, "I think the kid just has it rough. You guys need to be nicer to him at least. And good god please don't tell him you think he's emo."

Zac shrugged loosely and nodded all at the same time, he didn't see the big deal about Jase or his attitude, that much was obvious to Seth.

"Just do me a favor and make him feel more welcome, okay?"

Both boys nodded, "You know it's pretty early on for you to be requesting things in the relationship Seth."

Seth squinted at Kyler, "What are we dating now?"

"We've been together since I laid eyes on you handsome." Kyler smirked. Seth's eyes widened and he shook his head while Zac just burst out into s fit of laughter, amused by his friend.

After he dropped the boys off and on his way back to the woods Seth furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. What the hell was he doing? Sleeping in the woods like a damn coward. Pouting from the rest of the world. He needed to stop hiding from the rest of his pack. He wasn't mad at anyone really, besides Sam, his own family, and the council. But the other guys didn't deserve his shit.

Seth drove the short distance to Embry and Quil's house deciding he would start there. When he knocked on the door and Embry answered he tackled Seth in a hug, "Man I've been wondering where you have been you idiot! Couldn't even come see your own brother." He was smiling as he said the words, gently squeezing Seth's neck.

"Yeah sorry Emb, you just know all this shit."

Embry's smile fell, "Yeah about that Seth I didn't mean too…"

Seth held up a hand to stop him from talking. "Dude I know, it's not your fault."

"I still wish-"

"I know," Seth cut him off, smiling at Embry to let him know it was truly fine and hugged him back. "So catch me up on life, how is that?"

Embry grinned, "It's great. I've been seeing a girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Embry smiled shyly. "She's amazing." He looked at Seth intensely and Seth raised an eyebrow

"Do I know this chick?"

Emrby swallowed, "Uh, yeah but y'all haven't talking in a long time. Maybe I'll introduce you to her soon… as my girlfriend."

Seth nodded, "Yeah man I'd like that."

Emrby and Seth ended up playing the Xbox until Claire and Quil came in. Seth's jaw dropped open when he saw Claire he hadn't saw her since she was like 9 and she definitely wasn't 9 anymore she was very pretty. Of course to Seth she had nothing on Olivia, but still a pretty girl. "SETH! Stop staring at my girl and get your ass over here!"

Seth blushed and walked to quil getting crushed into a manly hug. Claire hugged him as well, she looked a bit uncomfortable. Seth watched as Quil brought his lips to her knuckles and kissed them while they were talking and she relaxed more. Seth wondered if he could be that settling to Livy one day.

After they had sat on the couch and been talking awhile Claire finally spoke to Seth, she had been looking at him nervously since she walked in the door and Seth was getting a little anxious because of it.

"How's Matty?" Claire eventually asked.

Seth frowned, "He's fine." He said a little confused and short with her.

Claire glanced over at Seth, looking at him from behind her hair. Almost as a way to hide. "Me and Livy are pretty good friends… or I mean were."

"Were?" The tension in the room was thick.

"She thinks I knew you were alive but I didn't. They kept it from me because they knew if I knew I would tell her." She said tightly, when she said the words she dropped Quil's hand and moved away from him a bit, he was hurt by the action, "I think she doesn't believe me because I'm still with him. I'm very angry but there's nothing I can do about it. I love Quil with everything I am, and it isn't his fault. He was alpha ordered not to tell me." Seth could hear the hesitance in her voice though, for someone not in the pack it's hard to understand an alpha order. Quil flinched at her words, he looked like he could cry at her confession. This was obvious a huge obstacle in their relationship too.

Damn Sam, you not only screwed up Seth's life but a lot of other people's too.

Seth frowned, "I'm sorry Claire. If I was in better with her I would try to talk to you but I think she's pissed off at the entire pack right now. She will come around." He said the words, but he didn't believe them even for a second. "Sorry to run guys, but I gotta go." Seth mumbled ending the silence in the room after his last words.

"Where?" Embry asked.

Seth grinned at all of them, "Got to put in some work on my place."

"Place?"

"Yep I've decided I'm going to fix up my old house, live in it" Seth nodded, as if finally deciding this was what he truly wanted.

"Seth you sure you wanna do that man I mean you dad…"

Seth smiled, "My dad made that house from the brick up and I sure as hell am not letting it rot away, if he were here he would kick my ass…. Literally. It's my home. Besides, what other way to convince everyone I'm here for good?"

Quil smiled like a Cheshire cat at Seth, wrapping his arm around Claire's shoulder. "Everyone? Or Olivia?"

Seth gave Quil a crooked smile, but didn't answer he yelled bye to them and walked out to his jeep with his renovation processes in mind. He wasn't hiding away anymore.

No way is the stubborn Seth Clearwater choosing to be a little pissy coward anymore, it's time to put in work.

* * *

 **So you probably feel like I'm just constantly throwing in more characters and random people and plot lines and just... a mess.. well if you do I'm sorru! just trying to introduce everyones character and role they play within my little world.**

 **thanks for the feedback and let me know what all you thinnnnk!**

 **I hope it not tooo much**

 **REVIEWWW**

 **FAVE**

 **FOLLOW +!+!**


	4. Chapter 4: Olivia's View Part 1

**Chapter 4: Olivia's view part 1**

 **My response for last chapter wasn't that good I'm sad! Oh well I still love y'all, review this chapter that would be awesomesauce!**

 **Warning... It's a cliffie... Review for the next part soon!**

 **(Olivia's POV)**

* * *

"Matthew! If you don't pick up your football crap I swear I'm going to start throwing it away! That's the 5th time today I've fallen over it!"

Matty shuffled in dragging his feet and smiled at me sheepishly, "Sorry mom." He mumbled quietly before taking his football stuff and dropping it in his bin under the clothes rack. This house isn't exactly big enough for him to put it in his room... Or I mean our room. Well his room but I sleep in there too. Which is getting a little weird since he's getting older. I'm going to have to work on that. I know if his friends found out he would be mortified. But there's only so much I can do on a teacher's salary.

"Mom?" Matt was looking at me seriously, something not too common with my happy boy. He was merely pushing his cereal around in his bowl. I raised an eyebrow, "Why did Seth never come back to La Push?"

A lump formed in my throat. Seth Clearwater showed back in my life a couple weeks ago and I still have said barely anything to him. I've caught him playing football with Matt in the yard a couple times but nothing in particular too me. Not that he hasn't attempted I just can't get myself to talk to him no matter how much I want to. My heart is literally ripping out to be with him. Seeing him is almost painfully bliss. But I just can't do it.

"Well, a lot of things happened and from what I understand he had a big blowup with your Aunt Leah, and grandma Sue. Plus, you know the legends and how the guys turn into wolves and how we have to keep that a secret? Matty nodded, "Well from what I've been told he was being hunted by a bad man and he had to leave."

Matty's eyebrows furrowed, "Leah has always been my aunt. But Ms. Clearwater is NOT my grandma." He stated, seemingly placated with the Seth thing and moved right on to the next issue.

I sighed and leaned against the counter facing my boy. His hair hung in his eyes. He wants to keep it shaggy but this was just almost too much. I leaned over and swiped it away so I could see his bright eyes, "Yes she is baby, and Seth is your dad."

"Whatever." Matty mumbled, frowning at his bowl. "I don't like that he left you all alone mama."

My heart swelled a bit at his protective tone. I kneeled down in front of him and pulled him to me hugging him. "I love you so much Matthew Harrison. So so much. But you shouldn't be mad at Seth, okay? He never did anything to hurt you and even though he doesn't know you he loves you and cares about you. And I don't think it's very nice of you to be mean to him. He doesn't deserve that."

"But," he paused, "He was mean to you!"

I chuckled, "No he wasn't baby, at least not on purpose. He thought he was doing what was best for me. No matter how wrong he was."

Matty frowned in confusion. "Well if you know that, then how come you still are mad and don't like him?"

I smiled and tucked his hair behind his ear. "Because it still hurts Matty."

Matt grimaced and hugged me quickly, then kissed my cheek. "It hurts me too Mama," he clutched his chest, "Right here."

There was so much wisdom in my freshly turned 9-year old that it brought tears to my eyes. "I think that is just because someone is missing. How about you give him a shot, and if you really don't like Seth er," I stumbled awkwardly, "Your dad, then you don't have to see him again okay? But I think you're going to love him. You're so much like him."

"But-"

I put a finger on lips, "For me?"

Matty sighed dramatically and his shoulders slumped, "Alright mom, I'll forgive Seth... But only because you want me too! And because I don't want to see you sad."

I smiled brightly, "You know you might be 9 but you'll forever be my sweet little munchkin." I smothered his cheeks in kisses while he laughed and attempted to push me away.

"Mommy!" He shrieked which I couldn't help but swell with pride from since I hadn't heard that in almost 2 or 3 years, "Stop!"

"Nope!" I laughed and continued until he started breathing rapidly. "Mom!" He groaned, "I'm not some little kid!"

I giggled, "My apologies Mr. Clearwater, I'll be sure to start sending you your bills."

Matt's eyes widened, "Never mind never mind! I'm a kid I'm a kid!"

"That's what I thought you little minx," I chuckled. "Now go get dressed let's have a fun day!"

Matt ran off and I leaned back against the kitchen counter, when I glanced out the window my eyes connected with Seth's wolf eyes and we held each other's gaze a second before I glanced down and then when I looked back he was gone. I sighed and rubbed my face from emotional exhaustion. This is just too much.

* * *

 **(Seth's POV)**

"Would you shut the hell up?" I groaned, referring to Kyler's constant chatter. I'd been working on my house for a week now, and have gotten little progress done. At least the outside appears a bit better. Investing in some young wolf help perhaps wasn't the best idea. While Kyler was more than willing Jase looked rather annoyed but I could tell he would rather be here than home.

"Jeeeesh man. Whatever my mom wants me home for dinner anyway." Kyler came over and clapped me on the back, I grinned at him.

"Thanks Ky. You helped a lot, kiddo."

Kyler blushed and nodded. He went to Jay and started to clap him on the back the same way he had me but Jay's warning glare was enough to make him cower away instead. "Okay, not the most touchy, feely kind of guy? Got it."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the pair. Kyler is loud, funny, obnoxious, but relatively eager to please and help. Whereas Jay is Quiet, though snarky and sarcastic, but he wasn't fooling anyone his utter loyalness and protective nature was shining through more by the day.

When Kyler was finally gone there was an awkward silence between Jay and Me. I didn't mind though, i just continued to work while Jay sat watching. Jay of course grew more uncomfortable by the second.

I looked over at him before smirking and glancing back at the wood, "So whatchu think?"

Jay raised an eyebrow and looked around as if to ask 'think of what', "Of?" He finally voiced when I didn't offer an explanation.

"The house!" I scoffed, motioning in all its glory to my newest masterpiece.

"Honestly?" Jay asked.

"Honestly." I nodded.

"I think it looks like a piece of shit." He waited I suppose for me to scold him, or say something harsh but instead I just snorted and nodded.

"Yeah right now it does, but it'll look better soon enough."

Jay nodded a little skeptically, "So uh... You plan on living in this big place alone?"

I raised an eyebrow at that. This house was no tiny place but it wasn't exactly "big" a two story house with 4 bed rooms, and a basement. But all the bedrooms are kind of small, and it's cozy. But nothing too spectacular. "Yeah I suppose so."

Jay nodded uncomfortable before glancing away from me. What the hell is with this kid?

"So where do you live Jay?"

Jay's eyes snapped to mine. "None of your buisness." He snapped, a little too harsh he clenched his fist and glared at me. His body had a tiny tremor in it.

"Okay, okay. Sorry I asked." I held my hands up in defense. "We don't have to talk about you, anymore."

"Whatever," Jay mumbled. He stood quickly and picked his backpack up off the ground. "I gotta go anyway."

"What, are you sure?"

"Yes." Jay said sternly. He looked at me a second before stalking off away from the house in the direction of the woods.

"You need a ride somewhere?"

"Nope." Jay mumbled waving his hand in the air and disappeared into the woods. I sighed in annoyance and laid my wood against the side of the house, it is getting pretty late so I decided I would finish tomorrow instead

I drug my way in the house and ate a sandwich then crawled into the air mattress I bought and fell asleep, in the middle of the living room. The bed room is not ready yet.

"For me?" Liv asked, pleadingly with our son before he agreed. My heart was beating out of my chest waiting for his response. When he agreed and said he didn't want to see her sad pride swelled up in my heart. My son is already a protector. No way that kid won't be a wolf.

Of course my heart soared at the news that my child would give me a chance to be his dad. But it also broke in half when I realized how hurt Olivia still is. When her eyes connected with mine I knew she saw me and I knew we shared a moment but it was short lived when she looked away. When she glanced the other way I decided it was my time to make myself scarce. Enough eavesdropping Clearwater.

When I ran the other direction Embry's voice echoed throughout my mind. " _Man. Go take that kid somewhere today."_

My ears perked up slightly, _"What?"_

 _"You heard me. I'm tired of seeing you moping and not doing anything about it. Go ask Liv if you can take Matty somewhere and ask her if she wants to go too, even though we both know she will say no. Still invite her. She'll like the gesture trust me."_

I frowned. _"And how would you know so much about my imprint Embry_?" I asked a little annoyed, he thinks he knows everything.

Embry's thought all automatically came to a halt. I frowned and completely stopped jogging. My eye brows furrowed and my voice dropped, _"Embry_." I said a little warily, _"How do you know so much about Livy_."

Embry's thought automatically started again, and he continued his running cycle before snorting. " _Because I've known her for over 10 years. And I've known that kid for 9. I know how she ticks."_ He scoffed.

I could literally feel my heart fall back into rhythm. _"Oh... Well okay. Thanks."_

Embry's big wolf head nodded. I couldn't see him but I could feel the motion. So we continued along the path and he finally talked me into at least trying to hang out with my family. My family. Shit. I have to do this.

I took a deep breath and phased back. Using the walk back as a way to try to form what exactly I was going to say. I ran over it in my head at least 500 times and I'm pretty sure I was walking slower than a grandma with a walker.

As I approached I could hear their voices, they were watching Tv. Cars. Olivia was persistent that while he couldn't race Mator was by far the most important and best car around. Matt nearly scoffed in her face. He agreed that while Mator was fantastic he just couldn't compare to the all great Lightening McQueen.

Focus dammit clearwater! This is your time. Man up. It's time to pull your head out of your ass and do this.

I pulled a shirt over my head as I approached the yard and ever so hesitantly made my way onto the front porch. I was literally sweating buckets. My heart pounded as I could hear every work my imprint and son said. I slowly brought my hand up to the door, and before I could stop it I knocked.

When I did the TV paused and little feet came running to the door. I swallowed hard and braced myself as Matt swung open the door. His little shaggy head popped around the corner and when his eyes met mine he scowled a bit before softening his gaze, "What are you doing here?" His voice was determined, yet soft and very bell like in only a way a child's can be.

"Hi buddy," whispered softly. Taking in his appearance. Everytime I see him I feel like I'm seeing someone new again.

"Mama!" Matty yelled, but little did either of us know she was just inside the door a bit. She moved forward resting her hand on the top of the door above Matty's head.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was soft, and almost scared. She was only wearing some athletic shorts and a Long t-shirt but she couldn't be more beautiful if she tried.

"Um," I stuttered losing the confidence I thought I had. I continued staring into her eyes a second, when she looked away I took the moment to take in her body. Damn, this girl is going to be the death of me. I quickly shook my head and focused back on Matty, "I was wondering if I could take you and your mom surfing."

Matty's eyes widened, "YOU know how to surf?" He asked in awe. Cha Ching! Yes! Hit a kids interest. I knew surfing was one of Livy's favorite hobbies we grew up surfing together. Her eyes snapped up to me but I didn't look at her.

"Mom we HAVE to go! We've never been surfing." My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Olivia was one of the best surfers I knew! She put me to shame back in the day! She was awesome, how could she stop!?

"Well little man I hate to blow your mind right now but your mom is an awesome surfer." I said, smirking slightly at Liv.

Livy blushed and looked down, she reached around Matty's neck and left her hands around his shoulders. "That was a long time ago."

Matty's eyes sparkled and he turned to face her, "Oh please mom please! You have to show me please!"

Livy's eyes widened and she frowned, I too was nearly bouncing to hear her response. "No Matty I don't even have a board anymore."

"No problem. I have 5."

Livy's eyes snapped to mine, she frowned but I could see the slight smile on her lips. "Well thank you Seth but I have a lot of papers to grade. Teaching high schoolers means a non stop grading cycle."

"You teach?" I asked ignoring the pain her rejection gave me. I merely tilted my head, something new I didn't know.

"Yep. Middle schoolers and high school students... Math."

A smile found its way to my lips. "So being my math tutor inspired you to help those of us lacking in that department huh?"

Livy couldn't help but grin at me. "Yes, actually."

There was a pause and Matt was bouncing, "Please mom!"

"Yeah please mom." We both looked at her with pouty lips.

Olivia looked between us, staring at both of us a second before she gave us our answer. Never thought I would have a son that helped me with my imprint.

Guess today's a first for everything.

 **... So will Olivia agree, or will her wall go back up. Who knows with Ms. Livy**

 **REVIEW! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Olivia's View Part 2

**Chapter 5: Olivia's View Part 2**

 **Sorry for any mistakes grammatically or spelling wanted to post before work!**

 **Surprise me when i go on break with REVIEWSSSSSS!**

 **(Liv's POV)**

* * *

I stared into the pleading eyes of both my child and the man I still love. I winced as I said the words, and when I did both of their faces fell. "No, I have too much to do. But Matty you need to go."

Matt frowned, "Not without you Mama."

"Matthew." I whispered very seriously. "Remember what we talked about earlier?"

Matt's face fell, he looked back at Seth though and smiled slightly. "Okay, I guess I do want to go surfing still. I'll go get my trunks."

Seth nodded, I wanted to argue that he needed a wet suit. It's August though, and I knew Seth's body heat would keep him warm if need be. When we heard his bedroom door close Seth grabbed my wrist and yanked me out onto the porch I scowled at him and yanked my arm away from him. "Hey!" I yelped.

"You trust me with your child but not with you?"

I scowled, and crossed my arms who the hell does he think he is? "I just said I didn't want to go. And by the way I thought he was our child."

Seth flinched. "He is. I just don't get it Liv. I know you feel it. There's no way this is one sided. My body literally aches to be with you."

My scowl fell and my gaze softened, "mine too."

Seth's eyes snapped up to meet mine. He smiled, "Then go with us."

I closed my eyes tightly. No. This isn't the time. "You know what Seth? I think you need to get closer with Matty first. He needs to be your first priority right now. Not me. Not the pack. Not your family drama. Not any of that shit. Nothing will impress me more than you getting closer with Matty. And nothing will impress me less than you trying to get close to Matty to try to get close with me. That makes me sick. So go, take our son. Do it because you want to be with him. Not me."

Seth's eyes flashed with understanding and worry all in one. I smiled in order to appease him. "Don't worry Seth, I'm no longer angry with you. You just have to gain my trust back. And that will start with you being a good father. I've always wished you would walk back out of those woods into my life, I just never imagined it would really happy."

Then before I could stop myself I was kissing his cheek. A long dramatic minute passed as my lips lingered on his face. My heart beat quickened and I stepped back quickly and did an about face and walked back in the house. "Liv?" Seth's voice asked, stopping me in my tracks inside the door frame. I turned to look at him.

"I will gain your trust back. But not by showing you I'm a good father I want to do that for Matty not for you. I've always loved you but that is something I want for me and my son, not just because you want it."

My internal self did a happy dance and I smiled a bit, "You're earning brownie points in my book Mr. Clearwater."

Seth smiled and looked up to meet my eyes. "Thanks for trusting me with our son."

"Don't trust anyone more." I whispered it and I wasn't facing him with my face but the words were out there. I've never been more abandoned and shocked by anyone, but a part of me can't help but trust Seth with my life. Always will. And even more so with Matty. I can see his love for him through his eyes.

Matty came running by us then, his eyes were wild with excitement. "Bye mama. Love you to the moon."

I smiled and ruffled his hair before I leaned down to meet his gaze and kissed his cheek, "Love you more Matty, and to the stars."

He looked up at Seth and his smile faded slightly, he rested back into me. "Um, mom are you sure you don't want to come?" He sounded a bit nervous. I turned him to face me again and grinned wide.

"I'm sure! You have fun though, go on!" I pushed him slightly toward Seth. Seth grinned and touched his shoulder but when Matty went frigid he removed his hand.

"What time should I have him home?"

I snorted, "This isn't a date Seth, besides its not a school night. Just so you know on school nights he goes to bed at 8:30. Which he finds rather annoying, but he's quite grumpy when he's tired. When he is you'll know... Trust me." I grinned a bit too evilly ignoring Matty's annoyed look.

"Gotcha." Seth nodded looking almost as nervous as Matty. "Well um, bye." He waved.

Matt gave me one last hug then I watched as they walked off in the direction of Seth's house. He only lives about a mile away from us, which is good I guess. I chuckled softly when I heard them debating about super hero's. When I stopped hearing their voices I felt a bit nervous too, I really hope this goes well. Matty needs a dad, especially right now entering into the preteen stage of life. He's beginning to be a bit of a handful. Okay so he's away been a handful but it's been even worse lately.

The other day he got a note sent home from school because he tied a couple of girls in his class's braids together and when they stood it nearly ripped their hair our, poor girls. Gosh, is it just boys or is he going though a phase... Surely it's just a phase and boys aren't always like this... Oh boy.

When I went to pick up the phone I started to dial Claire's number, my best friend. But then my hand shook and dropped my phone back on my bed. What am I doing? I can't call Claire. You're mad at Claire, remember dummy? She never told you, your love of your life was ALIVE. Jeez.

I kicked up my feet and fell back into the couch, I never get a day off from Matty, I love the kid but he can be pretty exhausting. As soon as my eyes closed my eyes and my body relaxed...

*knock knock knock*

"What?!" I nearly screeched when I opened the door. I came face to face with my best friend, speak of the devil. She was always good at that, showing up when I needed her most. It used to be great, and comforting, now it's just annoying. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk." Her voice was in control and serious. She was scowling at me as if she had a right to be angry."

"No," I growled and started to slam the door in her face but Claire stopped it with her foot.

"I'm not leaving here until we talk."

I bit the inside of my cheek and furrowed my eyebrows at her, a long frown appearing on my face. "Fine. Talk."

* * *

(Seth's POV)

I could tell Matt was a little less than pleased to be with me. His overall excitement to go surfing was apparent but his view of me was not missed either. "So," I ventured, looking down at my son,'"How's school?"

Matt cocked one eyebrow and a slow smirk found its way on his lips, "It's school."

I nodded, "Don't like it huh? I never did either."

Matt frowned, "Well then we're different because I do happen to like school!" We both knew it was a lie, and I couldn't deny that it stung a bit.

"Okay, that's cool. You're like your mom then."

Matt nodded, satisfied with that conclusion.

"My house is the one right here." I pointed, off to my work in progress as we came around the corner.

Matt's eyes widened, "Dude. You live in a freaken trash hole."

I snorted, "Lighten up, it's coming along." I led him into the garage and grabbed the surf boards I found in there last night. Matt finally smiled when he saw them and he ran straight to the green one and declared that he wanted that one. Note to self: Matt likes green.

I picked up the one he picked out, and mine and headed out the door with him on my heels. When we got out of the house has down the road a bit he looked up at me,"I can carry my own surfboard."

I smirked a bit at him, you can can you? "Okay!"'I shrugged and handed him his. He looked a little shocked, I'm guessing when he gives Livy a hard time she explains to him why things won't work and does it for him. Not me. If the kid wants to do something for himself let him do it.

Matt struggled to pick up the board, and even then the end was dragging the ground. Hey! Those things are heavy. We walked side by side, the only sound was the birds and the sound of Matt's board dragging against the ground. I tried not to cringe to much.

"So Seth," he said the word with a little heat behind it. "How you liking La Push?"

I smiled at him,'"It's home. Always has been. Would be a lot better if I could see you and your mom more."

"If it was home why didn't you come back," Matt growled under his breath annoyed. I clenched my jaw. "Okay, next question why do you hate my mom?"

My breathing stopped and my eyes widened at the kid. "What the hell? I don't hate your mom. I love your mother."'

Matt chuckled without humor. "Oh yeah. Well if I loved someone I wouldn't fuck them then leave them for almost 10 years. Even if I did have bad guys on my trail."

I was shaking. Hard. How dare this kid talk to me like this! MY kid! And what the hell! How does he even know the "F" word much less know how to use it in context. I closed my eyes tight and took a couple steps away from him. I counted it my head and reminded myself that he was just defensive. That he's just a kid. That he's hurt and feels abandoned too. That I love him.

You do Seth, you love him. Calm down.

Breath.

Calm down.

Finally my body halted of its shaking and I slowly opened my eyes, when I did Matt was watching me with wide eyes. He looked scared. Good.

"Put the board down." I mumbled between clenched teeth, luckily for him he did as I said. I followed suit and put mine down.

I searched the area with my eyes and found a stump right inside then forests edge. I grabbed his wrist, careful not to be too rough but not exactly gentle either. I tugged him with me and grabbed him under his armpits, then sat him a bit roughly on the stump. He started to wiggle nervously when I started to pace in front of him. "Sit. Still." I said in a voice I didn't know I had. It wasn't the Beta voice I use on the pack, it was a bit softer with more love. Nevertheless it did its job, he sat still real quick. Holy hell, I just developed a 'Dad' voice.

I slowly calmed my self down, when I did and knew I was completely in control I went and squatted in front on my son so we were eye level. "Now. I don't know where you heard that word, and I don't even know how you know what it means but I never want to hear you say it again, got it?" Matt looked ready to argue but a quick glare made him nod his head instead. "Good."' He started to get down but I held him in his spot.'"No, we aren't done here yet."

"Now I know you love your mom. And I know you're protective of her. But to talk like that especially about her is about the most disrespectful thing you could ever do. If your mom heard you talk like that, she woiuld probably cry." You made her sound like a slut kid, that's what I wanted to say but couldn't.

Matt's eyes started to water, he finally looked apologetic. "M' sorry. I know I'm not allowed to curse. Guess I shouldn't just because mom isn't here."

I nodded, "And finally. Matt, I hate to break it to you so harshly I was hoping we could have a good day and you could grow to like me yourself. But you obviously had a different plan. So I'm just going to tell you straight up. I'm your dad. I'm here to stay. Yes I left your mom. And no matter how much the world was against me I never should have let that happen, I should have at least called. Or came back and told her. Or even tried to take her with me. I know. I'll never regret anything more. But I can't change that now. And while I have to make it up to her, I never left YOU I never knew YOU existed because if I did things would've been completely different. As much as you fail to notice kiddo, I really do care about you. And love you. You're my son."

Matt shyly looked at me and he smiled, "Sorry I was being bad." And how can he go from using words like 'Fuck' to being completely childish. I will never know.

I sighed and stood, I reached out and ruffled his hair. "Something tells me this is only the first of many talks like this we're going to have."'

Matt shrugged, not denying that it was a huge possibility.'I snorted at him, "So... Are we gonna surf or what?"

I raised an eyebrow, "You think you still deserve that?"

Matt's face fell, he looked at the ground and dug his toe into the grass. "No I guess not."

I sighed dramatically and looked at the sky. "Well I guess just this once, I can let this go and we still can go have some fun. But just this time!"

Matt's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Yes!" He did a little fist pump. "Thanks dad." His eyes widened when he said the word, he didn't mean to, that was obvious but I didn't care he still said it! And it sounded great! Like music to my ears. He quickly ran to his board and picked it up again. A light blush appearing on his cheeks. I met his pace and we once again walked side by side.

"Hey d- er Seth?"

"Yeah?

"You ain't gonna tell my mom bout' this are you?" He asked with wide eyes.

I considered this a second before looking at him, "How about you tell me why I shouldn't, then we'll see."

Matt's cheeks flushed, "Well, I kinda sorta um." He was nervous, I tried hard not to smile. "I already got into some trouble at school, and if mom finds out about this she'll probably ground me for like forever and that means no football. And the guys will be so mad at me. And I love football. Gosh, mom sure knows how to hit it where it hurts."

I snorted, which turned into a obnoxious sounding laugh. Matt looked at me seriously, this was obviously not a laughing matter, get your shit together Clearwater. "How about we make a deal?"

Matt looked at me with surprise, "You stay completely out of trouble for a week. And I mean completely. Nothing. Not even the slightest scolding and I won't tell your mom."

Matt nodded rapidly, "No offense or anything, but you aren't there much. How you gonna know?"

"Oh trust me. I'll know. Besides, I'm going to be around a lot more often. Trust me"

Matt's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. I guess it's not really fair I've kind of forced my way into your life. Is it okay if I'm your dad, your for real dad Matty?"

Matt shrugged, "Sure haven't ever had a dad before. Everyone else gots one. Besides. I can tell mom likes you. But don't tell her I told you that!"

My heart soared. We finally reached the beach. To my utter surprise Matt carried the board the entire way.

Teaching him to surf wasn't that hard, he was a natural. He fell a few times hard, each time it made me cringe and I was there pulling him out of the water in an instant but he never seemed to care. He was more annoyed that he fell than anything. And some of those falls weren't exactly soft! When the sun started to set I decided it was time to go.

"Oh man! Let's stay! Mom won't care, it's not even late yet!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Remember our deal?"

My son's eyes danced with Mischievousness. "You said mom no trouble, didn't say anything about you."

"Come here brat." I playfully growled and locked him in a headlock, carrying the laughing kid back to the shoreline.

"Okay okay! You big Moose! Let me down!"

I snorted and let him out of his headlock. I wrapped a towel around his shoulders and picked up my board, I looked at him, amused when he was looking at his with annoyance. "Um... Do you think you could carry mine now?" He rubbed his arms, they must be sore from carrying it earlier.

I chucked and nodded, picking up his and mine and carried them both as we walked. I noted how most of the day Matt failed to call me anything. Not Seth or dad. After his little slip of the toungue.

I dropped the boarda in my yard and when we were approaching his house I finally looked down at him. "You know Matty? You can call me Dad. Honestly I wouldn't want anything else!"

Matt nodded, "We'll see."

I didn't know how to reply to that so I just nodded awkwardly. Now the kid is the one taking the shots.

When we walked up the house Liv opened the door before either of us could. Matt ran to her and hugged her, "Hi boo!" She mumbled, kissing his forehead. "How did it go? Did you like it?"

Matt nodded rapidly, "I loved it! It was so fun!"

Livy smiled, "Awesome!" She high fived him. "Why don't you thank Seth then go get ready for bed?"

"AWWW mom! It's only 8:00!"

I cleared my throat, Matt and Liv both turned to look at me. As if startled, to realize I was still here. Matt's eyes widened and he looked back at his mom. "Suddenly I'm feeling tired, night mom!" He glanced back at me, "Night... Um." He struggled for a second. "Night!"' He mumbled quickly, deciding a name wasn't necessary. That hurt a bit, all in do time. I reminded myself.

When he was gone Liv shut the door and walked out on the porch, "What was that all about!?"

I smiled, "Nothing just a little father/son understanding."

Liv nodded skeptically, I could tell something was wrong. "Everything alright?"

She shrugged, "Claire came by today. I guess we made up I'm not really sure. It's hard to believe anyone nowadays ya'know?"

"Oh, I know." Something we both can understand.

"So," Liv looked up at me and grinned, "How did it really go?"

"Our son is a little smartass, that's pretty much understood. But I reigned him in a bit. He's a good kid."

"Yeah he is. He's slowly becoming a little terror. I was just thinking when you left how he really needs a father right now. I'm glad he has you."

A lump formed in my throat, "I'm glad I have BOTH of you."

Livy blushed and looked away,'we stared at each other for a long two seconds. "Mom!"'Matt's voice screeched, halting both of our movements. Livy looked flustered and opened the door a bit.

"Coming Matty!" She looked back at me. "I'm glad you aren't dead Seth."

"Me too." I said seriously.

Olivia laughed, a sound I hadn't heard in years. It made me heart swell. "Always the comedian." She giggled, "Goodnight Seth."

"Goodnight Livy." I mumbled, smiling at her. Liv turned inside the door and hid behind it, her gaze never faltering. When the door finally closed I started breathing again.

But then outside the thin walls of the shoebox house, I once again felt alone.

 **REVIEWWWWWWWWW**


	6. Chapter 6: The Secret's out

**Chapter 6: The Secret's out**

 **Hellooooo so I went out of the country! To Greece, Turkey, and briefly stopped in the Paris airport. It was a life changing experience and something so amazing and incredible. Word to the wise my friends, never ever give up the opportunity to travel it's one of the greatest gifts you can have. I will never stop traveling and seeing the beautiful world God has created and the beautiful people. You should get out and explore too, it's worth every penny!**

 **Any way mini rant over, sorryyyyy**

 **Let me know what you all hope to see in the story….. BIG BOMB about Jay…. But this is only the beginning, get ready folks. It's getting wild.**

* * *

Seth's ears perked up slightly as he came within a mile radius of Liv's house. There was laughter, but not from Matty or Livy it was more man like but still soft. "Shut up." The voice spoke. He recognized it instantly, Jay.

He cocked his head to the side. Slightly confused but at the same time amused. Jay had been at Seth's house every single day since he started fixing up his house. All the other pups were running around with friends and such, but Jay has an odd attachment to Seth. And whether Seth knows it or not yet, he has a great attachment to Jay as well.

There's just something so off and mysterious about Jay... Something that intrigues Seth. Yet the boyish charm, the innocence, the soft underlying skepticism of anything nice also Intrigues Seth, after all he's only 13 years old. He's still a child. A child who looks about 15 maybe 16 on a good day, and acts about 20. Accept in these rare moments like today where he sees the kid coming out in Jay. This is why he has a connection with Jay.

It was almost odd. The new wolves were all so young, but Jay probably changed the most. No one really has an explanation for it other than that maybe he hit "puberty" before the others. The others still look like little kids where Jay quickly got the teenage genes almost overnight. He's still oddly puny though especially for a wolf.

As Seth slowly approached he hid back in the woods and watched as Jay and Matty played a light game of football. He could see Liv sitting out in the porch watching them. She was smiling. Something he rarely saw. Jay was good with the kid. Well... Jay is a kid. So they're... Playing?

(Seth's POV)

* * *

Jay got the ball and side stepped Matt easily. Matt growled, annoyed. Jay didn't give in though. He could easily beat Matt every time but instead he made it seem like a close race but then never let Matt quite win. Matt was getting annoyed. Jay is acting like a shitty older brother. "Get back over here butt face!"

"Oh butt face? Nice dippity shit head." Jay laughed.

"Ahem." Olivia said, she cocked an eyebrow at the boys and it made butterflies twirl in my stomach.

"Sorry ma'am." Jay mumbled, the most respectful I had ever seen him.

Olivia nodded and went back to looking at her magazine. Meanwhile Jay tackled Matt lightly to the ground, and they wrestled around a second. "Maybe if Seth would stop being freaky and actually get out here he could join." Jay whispered to Matt. Matt's eyes widened and he looked toward the woods, opposite of where I was standing. Jay shook his head and pointed directly at me. So I slowly approached and walked out to them.

Olivia smirked a little but then looked back at her magazine. "Jay? What are you doing here?" I asked, pushing the blush from my cheeks.

"Playing with your kid. He's kinda cool. He thought I was you when I got too close in wolf form and we've been playing ever since. I used to be a QB too... But the kids got nothing on all this." Jay mumbled wiggling his eyebrows and Matt tackled him again to the ground.

I smiled slightly. I never had brothers. I tackled Jay and pulled Matt off him. Matty seemed a little surprised but he recovered quickly and both boys teamed up against me, "Woah! How's this fair!"

"No one said it was fair, dad." I grinned wide at that and I even saw Liv smile slightly before looking uninterested again.

Jay chuckled and got the upper hand. Flipping me on my side. If I really wanted to I could've knocked him out, I easily have 80 pounds or more on him. I decided to let both of them tackle me. It was a little strange but heartwarming also to see Jay so carefree. After all, I spent nearly a month straight every single day with him and I've never seen him this happy.

"Okay okay enough. Dinner will be ready in 10, Seth, Jay, would you like to join us?"

"Absolutely." I answered without a beat.

Jay smirked at me and I took his head into my side in a headlock. He gave a thumbs up to Livy before elbowing me and escaping.

I watched Livy walk away as the boys went back to tossing the ball. Her long sexy legs took long strides and her long hair swished against her back. She wasn't quite strutting. But walking with an air of confidence that suited her well. I glanced back at the boys before following after her. I closed the door on the way in the house.

When I entered the kitchen she was singing to herself, swaying her hips back and forth to the beat. I bit my lip in an attempt not to laugh. She was really into it. When the fist pump started I couldn't help it, I let out a loud laugh then quickly covered it, but it was too late. Olivia flipped her head around and screeched nearly dropping her bowl but I reached out and grabbed it. "You ass!"

I smirked and put the bowl on the counter, "You can't just walk into someone's house and not knock and scare the crap out of them! What is your problem!?" Olivia's arms were going everywhere and her eyes were bugged out of her head.

"I'm not the one yelling."

"You!" Olivia struggled for the right word. "Ugh!" She yelled, slumping against the counter.

I smiled and leaned against the other one. "I figured if I didn't invade you wouldn't let me in? "I mumbled innocently.

Olivia put her hands over her face and rubbed it, "You sound just like your son."

"Or maybe my son sounds like me."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at that. "Liv, you look exhausted. Sit down I'll cook." I could tell she needed rest. Her eyes have black long circles under them.

Liv looked at me a second almost studying me. I fought hard not to shift from foot to foot under her gaze. "Wouldn't that be like a date or something?"

I looked at her seriously a second. "Would you like for it to be a date?"

Liv cocked her head to the side as if deciding for herself what exactly she thought. "I suppose not. Although I guess we do have to talk sometime." Her voice was lowered and soft and she refused to meet my gaze. "I never thought I would see you again Seth. Matt really likes you."

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. "I like him too." There was a silence between us. I walked slowly to her. I kneeled down in front of her chair and brought her chin up to meet my gaze. "I missed you so much it was unbearable Livy. You were my best friend. Nothing was the same without you there."

"I missed you too, Seth." Her eyes were watering and she reached out and grabbed my neck. Hugging me. She was hugging me. I held her in my embrace as long as she would allow. When she finally pulled away she was content again but her eyes were glossy.

"So, how about we cook together? Talk a little."

I nodded eagerly and followed her around and did as she asked. I would rather her rest but if she won't I will gladly let her boss me around so we can talk a little. "So what were you up to? All those years with the Cullen's?"

"I finished high school. Traveled around with them exploring the different areas. Nothing much to be honest. It was actually pretty lonely and boring. The Cullen's were nice and all. But vampires don't really know how to be constant company. I hung out with Jake and his family a lot. Saw them go through the process and grow together."

"Did you ever hang out with anyone outside the Cullen's?"

"Nah. Well besides the Denali's. Other than that no."

"So you never dated?"

I turned around and looked at Livy a second. "No. Nothing ever felt right. What about you?"

Livy blushed, "I tried to. Saw a couple different guys but it was almost always awkward. Having a child at such a young age is more baggage than most guys want. Besides I was pretty busy chasing Matty around. I mainly hung out with the Pack and Claire."

I nodded I couldn't help but be relieved by that. "That why you don't surf anymore?"

Livy shrugged, "I guess a lot of me just kind of slipped away. A lot of what I do now focuses on school and Matty. Being a single mom is hard."

"You don't have to be anymore." I whispered. There was a silence between us as water boiled on the stove.

"I suppose I don't." Livy said after a few minutes. She looked up and smiled at me. "Welcome home Seth."

I hadn't smiled like I did in that moment in a very long time. All the rest seemed fake in comparison. I grinned wide and went to her side squeezing her into me. "God I missed you."

Livy giggled and quickly escaped from my side she took a bit out of a carrot then pointed it at me. "Don't think you're off the hook yet. You still have 10 years of best friend crap to make up for."

"Oh I intend to win your heart Olivia." I smirked, lifting one eyebrow.

Livy crossed her arms, "Oh is that right?"

"Yep. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Livy smirked and picked up a potato off the counter before flicking it at me. "What about this?" It hit me square in the nose.

I blinked. Picked up a bigger glob of noodles and flung them right at her. She gasped in shock. "Anything you can do I can do better Baby." I sang

"Nope." Olivia laughed and flung meat sauce at me, right in the hair it goes.

"Oh no you didn't." I mocked a valley girl perfectly.

"Sure did sugar." Livy laughed, with a mock country belle accent.

I laughed and tackled her pulling the food and her to the ground with me. Before I knew what happened we were both covered in noodles. Meat sauce, and potatoes. Livy's laugh echoed off the kitchen walls and mine nearly drown hers out. I hadn't laughed that hard in years.

"Mom?" A voice asked. We both paused. Matty was looking at both of us, his eyes wide. Jay came rushing in behind him and his eyes were dancing with amusement. Matt's eyes soon followed. They were both holding in laughs at the site of us. There was food everywhere.

Matt reached over on the counter and held up a glob of noodles before turning to us with mischievous eyes. "Don't you dare." Livy said. Looking at our soon with wide eyes.

"But mom, you got to play how come I can't?"

"Well... I... Umm." No response.

Matt reared back and I clenched my eyes shut in reflex but when it didn't hit me I heard it come in contact with someone else. Assuming it was Livy I looked down at her in my arms but she was looking at me just as confused. We both looked back at Matt to see him holding his stomach laughing while Jay was scowling, with a huge pile of noodles on him. I couldn't help but bark out a laugh.

"You're going down kid." Jay growled. Matt ran around the corner and Jay quickly caught him, drowning him with the remaining meat sauce. It soon became a huge fight between the four of us.

"Alright alright! Enough!" Olivia finally yelled. We were all dripping with food. We all paused and looked at each other and ourselves.

"There's only one shower. I'm going to order some pizzas then I'm going to get in it. There's a hose and soap I'm going to get. Seth make sure the boys get washed off, then I'll let you use the shower if you want."

I nodded, "its okay. I'll hose off with the boys."

Olivia grinned, "Alright then." She disappeared and reappeared with soap. "And we're ALL going to clean this mess up. So hurry up because I want it clean by the time the pizza gets here. Mama's hungry." Then she waltzed out of the room. I couldn't help but snort. Same old Olivia.

I gathered the boys and we hosed off in the backyard, I lathered them both with soap. Another rare instance where Jay's 13 year old personality shine's through. Boys don't like the idea of anything being clean.

I studied Jay. His mannerisms seemed strange when Matty was clean I sent him in the house, Jay went to follow after him but I caught him by his collar he looked up at my strangely. "You seemed to really enjoy yourself in there."

Jay nodded, "It's cool to see a real family."

"Real family?" I cocked an eyebrow.

Jay's eyes widened and he squirmed under my gaze. He tried to slip inside but I grabbed him again. "We need to talk. We've spent almost every day together for a month. You need to tell me something what the hell is going on Jay?"

Jay looked vulnerable and anxious. He tried to run but I caught him and tackled him. When he tried to escape I pinned him to the ground. "Let me go!"

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Why do you care!?"

"Because I care about you. Is that so hard to believe?!"

"Well you shouldn't!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm stupid, and no one wants me there not really. The only reason you like me is because I'm a wolf in your pack and you have too."

I scowled and let him go. I made him sit by me. "If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have had you at my house helping me the last month. I wouldn't run after you when you storm off from the rest of the pack because of your anger issues. I wouldn't take you under my wing like I have. I wouldn't think of you like I do my own kid and protect you like I have. And I sure as hell wouldn't be having a food fight with my imprint and son with you if I didn't like you."

"My parents kicked me out. I don't want to talk about why. I don't want to talk about how. I don't even want to talk about who." He said the words almost instantly. I don't know if it was a reflex or because he wanted to say it for so long but didn't know how but something was telling me it was the second guess.

"What?" I asked shocked, that was so not was I expecting. What the hell?

"As soon as I went wolf they kicked me out."

"Wait, how did they know you were a wolf?" There was a sudden pause. "Wait, Jase. Did you tell them?"

Jay shook his head quickly, "No! Jake told me he would kick me out of La push if I did that. It's against tribal law! Even though I didn't even grow up here. I wouldn't do that."

"Then how did they know something was wrong?"

Jay shrugged, "I don't know. My parents were always a little weird. They hid a lot from me. I don't even know what they did for work. They were never home. I basically raised myself." Explains the maturity.

"Wait, so where have you been living?"

Jay avoided my gaze and looked away. "Jase. Where have you been living?"

Again silence.

"JAY!" I snapped.

"A cave." His voice mumbled hesitantly.

"A... What?"

Jay looked at me under his lashes and shrugged. "For god's sake Jase! What the hell! Why didn't you tell me! How did you even keep this from us!? What do you mean a cave? Have you been going to school at least!?"

Jay looked away again.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. You haven't been going to school either!? You're 13 years old!"

Jay scowled. "I was in a different school before! I didn't even know La push existed. I'm half white I'll be such an outcast there! I don't even know how to speak Quileute. How the fuck am I a wolf again!? I mean come on this is some type of sick joke. It's bullshit Seth!"

His eyes were watering and my heart shattered a bit. Poor kid. "Com'ere." I sighed. And hugged him into my side. His throat constricted and I heard a sob escape his lips.

"Hey its okay, you're fine. You're going to stay with me now alright?"

"But how," sob. Oh god. What have I gotten myself into? I already have one kid I barely know now I'm taking on a new one.

"Shhh buddy. We're wolves. The council will work it out. Are you sure your parents don't want you back though?"

"They," sob. "Told me if I came back they would shoot me with a golden arrow. What the hell does that even," sob, "mean?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "I have no idea buddy."

I continued to hold him as he cried. When his sobs finally seized he crawled out of my arms. "You alright?"

Jay shrugged. Back to the moody Jay I see. "Did you mean what you said? About me staying with you? I can work. I can do all your chores or clean stuff or something and work for my room. That's what I did with my parents."

I frowned, "No need for that buddy. You're a kid. You should act like one."

Jay looked at me confused. "But I've always had to do that?"

"Not anymore. You're a kid and can act like one. Besides the whole wolf thing. That kind of strips you from your childhood I guess. But Jake and I are going to try and keep you and the others from that. Speaking of Jake we need to talk to him about this."

Jay's eyes widened, "No! He might try to send me back there. I can't go back there Seth!" His eyes were wide and he looked ready to flee at any second.

"Relax kiddo. I won't let anyone take you back there."

"Promise?"

"Yeah I promise."

"Seth?" Jay asked after a second. He was looking up at me with admiration in his eyes. "I've never trusted anyone like I trust you... Just so you know... I... You... Um."

"Love you too kid." I chucked and hugged him to my side. I've barely known him more than a couple months and already he's made such an impression on me.

As we were walking back in the house it hit me that I just signed up to be responsible for a human being that I barely know. And I would already have to betray the kids trust because I have to tell Jake. And then the council will know. I mean what type of parents threaten to kill their own son with an "arrow" what was all that about anyway?

When we came back in Matt was sitting crossed legged on the floor with his pizza. Olivia was dressed in PJ's with no makeup on, and was chowing down on her pizza as well. Livy told Jay to get pizza and he did, then when he went to sit on the couch she laughed and shooed him away. "No way kiddo. You hit the floor. 13 year olds don't eat on my white couch in this house. Seth will be lucky if I allow him the pleasure." Her eyes twinkled and she glanced at me, Jay rolled his eyes but did as she asked.

I wondered briefly if she saw the exchange between Jay and me. When I sat down and the boys were settled however my question was answered. She looked over at me. Her mother hen eyes glistening and mouthed to me. "He okay?"

I shook my head slightly. And mumbled back. "Tell you later."

Livy nodded.

I sat back on the couch, a whole seat away from Livy no matter how much I wanted to simply cuddle her in my arms.

It was in those moments of silence I realized today was the first day I had a completely not dramatic day with Livy ... But then even more drama with Jay.

We almost felt like a little family in the quaint shoebox house. Until the awkward moment of the night where Livy seemed to realize what she was doing and excused herself from the room. She didn't come back out until I was gone. Right when you think something is right it goes wrong.

Worst thing is I didn't even do anything. Jeez Liv. How much longer is it going to take until you start trusting me again? I really miss those days that seem like a fairy tale ago now. Not exactly the fairy tale I would be reading Matt to sleep with a couple hours later. More like a nightmare.

Then there's Jay... What even happened today? How's that going to turn out. A fairy tale or a nightmare one... Will I regret inviting him into our family?

Not possible.

Right?

* * *

 **Eeeeep, review PLSSSSSSSS… I need the encouragement!**

 **Also, have any of you been to Greece?! Or maybe I have some readers from the area... say what that would be crazy. It's truly a gorgeous country!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bombshell on the Horizon

**Chapter 7: Bombshell on the Horizon**

 **(Liv's POV)**

 **Review pls, I don't get many anymore ):**

* * *

My lungs were having a hard time keeping up today, but I continued running through La Push watching my scenery as I did and rocking my head side to side to the beat of Journey.

I like running. Running is good. Running is a time where I can escape. Escape from my child, escape from the pack, who seem to be knocking down my door giving me new apologies every day, and an escape from La push. Which is ironic because I'm running... In La Push.

I high school Seth would always tease me about my running. He would laugh and throw his head back in that cute way when he laughs to hard for really no reason. He would smile at me with that dimply little smile, and white teeth and say, "What's the point?" That was Seth for you. He never liked to do things that consisted of actual effort. Which is why he was very poor at schooling and why I was assigned his homework buddy since about the 1st grade.

Seth was much more than just a hookup once upon a time.

I shook my head from the thoughts of a much scrawnier boy I was once in love with and tried to focus on the man that I'm undeniably still in love with. He's grown. He's no longer skinny, he's big with muscles in places I didn't even know muscles were. Tall, which is surprising because he was always the shortest in the class. His face still holds those cute little dimples though. The ones that cue that he's very happy. I love those dimples.

Seth is still Seth. He's more mature now. He's not so much "cute" anymore but freaken hot, sexy. Everytime he makes contact with me I sort of just want to jump his bones. Wow, that sounded even more creepy and hormonal than I meant for it too. But damn... Come on. What woman wouldn't want that man?

A shutter went through my body and I smiled a bit goofily, "Olivia?"

I gasped, stopping in my tracks. "Holy shit!" Who would be up here! No one is up here. This is my running trail. Mine. Ah! I whipped my head around to see none other than Seth. Shirtless. Of course he was freaken shirtless. Dripping in sweat. His headphones hanging loosely around his neck with a pair of Brooks running shoes on, and the same old goofy smile he always wore. "What the hell are you doing here!" Did I mention he's sweating? Like profusely. Like coming off every single ab dripping on the ground- sweating.

Seth's eyes danced in amusement, "I'm running."

For some reason my brain just couldn't comprehend what he just said. Maybe it was the years of getting made fun of by him because I ran that made this so difficult. Or maybe it was because he's a freaken wolf, and can run so much faster and easier as a WOLF.

"No." I wanted more to come out but that was all I could muster in the moment. So I frowned. Annoyed with myself and my socially awkward teenage self coming back into play. I wasn't that girl anymore! Now I can speak for myself. I'm a mom. I stand up for what I believe in. And two seconds with this idiot had me back to my stuttering, nervous, shy self.

"No?"

"No." I repeated. I sucked in a breath I hadn't realized I needed before and cocked my head to one side. I felt exposed in front of him all the sudden. In nothing more than a sports bra and spandex. But I couldn't let him know that so I refused to cross my arms over my chest in an attempt to hide myself and instead put them on my hips. "I have ran every day since I was 13 and you used to make fun of me for it. You don't just get to decide you want to now! And on MY trail nonetheless!"

Seth smiled crookedly. "You're right I did give you a hard time about it. But then when I left here I actually started trying it, it's a way to get away." Exactly. Away from everyone. Including you idiot.

"Sooooo why exactly are you on MY trail then, you knew I'd be here."

"Contrast to popular belief Livy I actually didn't know that out of the 24 hours in a day you would be here at the exact same time I would."

"But..." I frowned trying to find the words, "It's 8:00! Everyone knows this is the best time to run this time a year."

Seth snorted, "My body temp is 111 degrees, even if I ran at noon I would feel the same way as I do now. I just happened to go later today."

"You're incorrigible."

"Maybe."

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright Liv, let's make a deal. How about if you let me run with you today. I'll... Carry your water bottle the entire way back."

Ohhh that was tempting. Carrying a water bottle while running is not very fun. "Okay, fine."

Seth's eyes lit up in surprise. He reached for my sparkly pink water bottle and I handed it over without a second thought then started running again. He slowed his pace to keep in stride with me. It was a little intimidating, he's a wolf... He doesn't ever get tired. "I could have offered other favors." Seth said, looking over at me wiggling his eyebrows. "You looked to be having a pretty good day dream when I saw you."

I blushed like I never have in my whole life. My face turned at least 5 different shades of red. And I gasped in horror. "You're such a jerk!" I squeaked. Trying to find my voice.

Seth chuckled which made me blush even more but I continued running along the path not saying anything. We ran in silence a while after that. Seth would glance at me, and hover his eyes over my body then he would look straight again and I would pretend I didn't notice.

If he knew I was thinking about him earlier I would never hear the end of it.

"Can we stop up here? On this overpass?" I gasped for air. We probably ran 4 miles at a very steady pace.

"Whatever you need." Cue the freaken pansy butterflies.

When we sat down on the cliff overlooking the ocean I ripped the bottle back from Seth and chugged it. I was dying. Seth of course looked cool as a cucumber besides his non relenting sweat.

"Listen, I need to ask you a favor." Seth was serious. That was new.

"Sure, unless it's money. Because I don't really have money. I mean I'm a teacher and that kid of yours, he eats a LOT. So money isn't exactly in the works but..."

Seth threw his head back. Laughing. "I like when you babble like that. I haven't heard that nervous chatter in years."

I frowned, "I don't seem to do it unless you're around."

"My intention isn't to make you nervous."

"Yeah well you do."

"Why so hostile?"

"I am not hostile."

"You so are."

"Am not!"

"Do you want to kiss me as bad as I want to kiss you right now?"

"No!" I blushed in shock. In all honestly I would love nothing more than to jump in his lap and kiss the day lights out of him. But he couldn't know that!

"Uh huh. Sure. Anyway, back to the favor thing." Seth smirked slightly. I nodded for him to continue. "So as you know, since you were there and everything, jay moved in with me. Well he refuses to go back to his old house and get any of his stuff. So he literally has nothing besides a few clothes. I was wondering if you could ya know help me? Surprise him? Help make him feel more at home. I mean the house isn't even finished yet but it almost is, and I have a lot of work to do, but we could get done with his first and..." He paused and looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh my god you make me babble like an idiot too."

I couldn't help but giggle at that. "Glad to be of service."

Seth smirked, "So what do you say?"

I mulled it over a second before nodding at him. "Of course I'll help you Sethifer. As long as you do me one in return?"

"Wait you mean... Doooo you?" He laughed, leaning forward. I pushed him away and rolled my eyes. I wouldn't blush. I would so not blush. He wants me to blush. He finds pleasure in it.

And I'm blushing.

"No idiot. My bug, it's still not fixed and I really need a way to get around. You think you could take a look at it for me? You were always good with cars."

"Shit, I'm sorry Liv. I should have thought of that a long time ago. It should be fixed by now. But yeah of course I'll work on it as soon as we get back."

"Seth, you know it's okay right? It's not your responsibility to fix my car. I didn't expect you too."

"Yes it is." I looked at him confused, "My responsibility. To take care of you. Always has been. And now to Matty, and even to Jay too. I will always take care of all 3 of you. No matter what."

Those stupid little butterflies fluttered around again. I quickly changed the subject, "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Well I'm supposed to be at a pack bonfire. But I really don't feel like dealing with that shit tonight so I'll just skip it and have them yell at me later."

I couldn't help but laugh. I know how he feels. Me and Matty were supposed to go to that tonight too.

"What about dinner? My house. I'll show you and Matty the progress I've made on the house... Surely nothing important going on at that bonfire right?"

"They're always the same." I nodded. Then I surprised myself by smiling up at Seth, a genuine happy smile. "Okay, Mr. Clearwater. I'll go get the kid, then we'll be there."

"Sweet." Seth smiled. "Speaking of, where is the kid?"

"He's fine at home alone for an hour. Any more than that is never allowed though. I can only pray he doesn't burn the house down."

Seth snorted. "Come on Liv, I'll walk ya home. Take a look at the bug."

"Walk?"

"Yeah this running shit gets tiresome." I couldn't help but laugh really hard at that. Same old Seth.

He reached over hanging his arm loosely around my shoulders and I fit easily into his side. Hidden away from the world.

It felt like home for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 _What Seth and liv didn't know however was that there was someone watching them. Someone miles away so Seth didn't notice. A man. A tall man with a very distinct tattoo down one side of his entire body. He picked up his phone continuing to watch the couple, "Jase is in." He mumbled into the phone, then clicked it shut._

 **oooooh i want to hear your thoughts! Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all!

I just wanted to put it back into the universe. I am in the works of writing a story, and should have it uploaded in the next few months especially with summer coming around. No spoilers yet, but be on the lookout! Comment if you're interested at all :).

Thanks, love

fanficchikk!


End file.
